


Shorts. Booty Shorts.

by screwtodayimsleeping



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and keith can't help but notice, based off a tumblr post, basically lance has a great ass, little bit of shance but not that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwtodayimsleeping/pseuds/screwtodayimsleeping
Summary: Allura is in trouble and Lance has to help her out. This all ends with him stuck in the bathroom wearing booty shorts. Hope nobody comes in and sees him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found a tumblr prompt/post and was struck with inspiration. I'll format this later. http://theavengerscumbercookie.tumblr.com/post/156825625207/voltron-fic-idea-lance-helping-out-allura

Lance exhaled in relief as he left his classroom. He was prepared to relax for the next two hours before his next class. He pulled his headphones over his ears and started heading back towards his dorm, pulled along by other college students. 

Just as his jams started, his phone vibrated and made a happy dinging noise, telling him he had a message. Not too bitter about being interrupted, he pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket and checked to see who it was from. His full attention was instantly drawn to the message that was from Allura, who had sent in all caps “EMERGENCY!!!!!” He unlocked his phone and quickly set to texting her back, expertly dodging people as he walked. 

**Me: Wat happened????!!!!!**

**Queen: Do you have class anytime soon?**

**Me: No, y?**

**Queen: Come to the ANS. Like now.**

Lance wasted no time in changing his course to head to the Arts and Sciences building. Clearly Allura was in trouble, and Allura was one of those friends that Lance would do anything for. Then again, that was how he was about most of his friends. But he and Allura shared a special bond. Like the siblings that were always together doing stuff and looking out for each other. And now was clearly one of those times. 

Lance pushed open the doors to the building and whipped out his phone again. “ _ Where r u? I’m here”  _ he sent, slowing down in his pace to give her time to respond. Almost instantly she responded back.  _ “In the upstairs bathroom on the west side. Meet you outside it.”  _ Lance pocketed his phone and headed there, rushing up the stairs. 

Allura was leaning against the wall outside of the ladies bathroom when Lance rounded the corner and rushed towards her. “Allura,” he called out, huffing slightly from running. She turned at his voice and visibly relaxed. “Oh thank god, you’re wearing pants,” she said, straightening up to meet him. 

Lance paused, looking at her confused. “What is that supposed to mean? And what’s going on? Are you alright?” Allura quickly nodded. Then she looked him dead in the eye and said, “I need your sweatpants.” 

Lance’s eyes widened and then he grinned widely. “Why Allura, if you wanted me out of my pants you could have asked me sooner.” She rolled her eyes. “Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that. But I seriously need your sweats. Like asap.” 

Lance blinked. “Ok, seriously, why do you need my pants?” Allura took a step back and pointed at her fairly short running shorts. “I have an exam in like five minutes in the science lab and there’s no way my professor will let me in if I’m wearing shorts. I didn’t remember to pack any pants for after my workout and I have no time to run back and get some, so I need your pants to take this exam.”

Lance nodded understandingly. “Ok that makes sense. And you had to ask me because?” Allura huffed impatiently. “Because you’re the one with the longest and skinniest legs next to me.” Lance grinned again. “Can’t deny that. Sure, I’ll lend you my pants.” Allura breathed out in a large whoosh. “Oh my god, thank you so much Lance.”

He chuckled, already heading towards the men’s bathroom. “Yeah yeah, thanks for the praise. I’m gonna change out of these in there because as beautiful as I am, not everyone in this building is deserving of seeing my beautiful legs.” Allura scoffed. “Yeah, hurry it up please.”

Lance quickly went inside and put his stuff down next to the door before yanking off his sweats. Then he opened the door a bit and waved them around. In a moment they were ripped out of his hands and he heard the ladies room door open and close. Then he awkwardly leaned against the wall next to the door in his boxers, hoping that no one would come in and give him a confused look as to why he was pants-less. 

In record time, he heard Allura call from outside. He opened the door a little to see her standing in his sweats, her shorts now in her hand and her backpack on. “Thanks again, Lance. I’ll give these back when the exam is over. Just stay here until then so I can give them back.” Lance gave her a thumbs up but then paused when he realized something. “Um, Allura? What am I supposed to wear? I can’t just chill in my boxers. Guys will get the wrong idea.” 

Without pausing at all she threw her shorts at him, already turning away and quickly walking towards the stairs. “Wear these then,” she called cheerfully, and then she was gone. Lance caught the shorts and looked in the direction she had disappeared. He rolled his eyes and shut the door. 

“Well, I guess I’m stuck here for the next hour,” he mused. After a moment of looking at the shorts in his hand, he shrugged and pulled them on. They were so short they looked like booty shorts on him. Oh well. He had a fantastic ass anyway. He just had to stay here and not let anyone see it. Not that there weren’t people he would be perfectly fine with seeing his ass-

Lance shook his head a little and pulled out his phone. May as well commemorate this moment. He quickly took a bathroom selfie and posted it on twitter, briefly explaining the situation before just settling against the wall with his legs crossed over each other and messing around on his phone. No way he was gonna risk sitting on the floor. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he registered in his peripheral vision the bathroom door opening. He ignored it, still focused on the game he was playing. But then whoever had come in paused right after they passed him, and Lance could see their feet turn slightly towards him. He paused his game and looked up to come face to face with-

Oh shit. 

Of all people to see him wearing these shorts, it had to be Shiro. It had to be the guy who’s basically the handsomest, kindest, and most out-of-his-league male Lance’s bisexual heart had ever laid eyes on and was privileged to interact with. Only because he was Allura’s boyfriend of course. But still, a guy could appreciate what chances he was given. 

Lance blushed when he realized Shiro was giving him a slightly amused and expectant look, having clearly just asked a question. Sheepishly he pulled off his headphones, crossing his legs tighter as if to hide his bare legs. “Um, hey Shiro. What’d you just say?” 

Shiro chuckled that comforting, warm laugh and a little bit of Lance’s heart melted like it always did. “I asked why you are wearing Allura’s running shorts.” Lance blushed further and hunched over slightly. “Oh, well, she has an exam right now and the prof wouldn’t let her take it if she was wearing such short shorts, so she asked to borrow my sweats until after the class. And I can’t exactly go out in these, so I’m stuck in here until then.” 

Shiro laughed then, and Lance grinned, feeling comfortable enough to straighten from leaning against the wall. Shiro headed towards a urinal, talking over his shoulder. “That’s honestly really hilarious. It figures she would ask you. You have similar legs, from what I can see.” 

And there Lance was blushing again. Did Shiro just indirectly call his legs pretty? Because Allura had gorgeous legs, so that had to mean something. Lance sighed and leaned back against the wall, not looking at Shiro to give him privacy. “Yeah, that’s what she said. Either way, she totally owes me after taking my pants.”

Shiro finished and went to wash his hands, looking back at Lance. “What are you going to make her do?” Lance laughed a little moving over to the sinks to lean against them and stand next to Shiro. “Not sure yet. In any case, it’s probably a good thing she’s making me stay in here.” Lance in a moment of brave stupidity struck a pose, dramatically popping out a hip to accent his ass. “Can’t let people see the merchandise for free.”

Shiro’s amused laugh was so attention catching that Lance didn’t register the sound of the bathroom door opening again. He grinned at Shiro and kept striking poses, each one more ridiculous and putting more emphasis on his ass in the shorts, finally dropping into a squat before straightening in a dance move while running his hands up his legs. 

Then he heard a small choked sound from behind him and he spun around, finally realizing that someone else had come into the bathroom and  _ oh shit- _

_ Fuck.  _ It was worse than Shiro. 

Shiro paused in his laughing enough to say a greeting to the newcomer. “Hey Keith.” Lance was frozen in place, staring at Keith with a mortified blush crossing his face. Keith hadn’t moved from his spot next to the door, clearly having just come in and then frozen in place. Keith’s eyes were wide and there was a mild blush on his face. 

Lance and Keith made awkward eye contact for another moment before Keith blinked and looked at the floor, quickly walking towards the urinals. “Hey Shiro,” he said, walking past the two other males without looking up once. Shiro went and grabbed paper towels, still making conversation with Keith while he dried his hands. Lance remained where he was next to the sinks, trying not to look at Keith and willing the blush to disappear from his face. 

Keith was, unfortunately or not, the one person that rivaled Shiro in his ability to get Lance’s very-not-straight heart racing. But with Keith it was more of the violent, addictive kind of heart-racing. It just wasn’t fair that Keith was genuinely attractive with his dark hair, paler yet smooth complexion, and some of the prettiest eyes Lance had ever seen. 

And Keith had just come in to see Lance dramatically showing off his ass in booty shorts. 

Lance was never going to live this one down. His friends must never find out.

“How’s that one piece coming? The forest one,” Shiro said, pausing next to the door, clearly waiting for Keith. “It’s fine. It’s the blending of the green colors that’s the issue for me right now,” Keith mumbled, not looking up as he went to wash his hands. For some reason he decided to take the sink right next to where Lance was still standing. 

Lance figured it’d be best to just wait it out and delete this embarrassing memory from his head once and for all when the two males had left. He awkwardly shifted in place, crossing one leg over the other as he fidgeted. He risked a glance at Keith, who wasn’t looking at him. However he noticed Keith visibly swallow and his blush re-appear slightly. 

Lance bit the bottom of his lip to prevent any stupid words from escaping his mouth, a fresh flush crossing his own cheeks. He had already embarrassed himself in front of Shiro. He wasn’t going to do it in front of Keith. 

When Keith finally finished washing his hands and went to grab paper towels Lance let out a small sigh of relief. He stayed tilted away from Keith, pulling out his phone again and preparing to put his headphones back on. But he was stopped by Keith clearing his throat and then a quiet, “...Lance?” 

Lance paused and looked over his shoulder at Keith, eyebrow raised in question. Shiro looked at Keith with an almost amused smile for some reason, and Keith kept looking from the floor to Lance’s face. 

And then very obviously and slowly Keith’s eyes went down to stop at his ass and down his legs. Lance could practically feel Keith’s gaze resting at each curve, going all the way down and then back up before pausing once again at his ass in the shorts. Goosebumps broke out on Lance’s arms and he shivered a tiny bit, making Keith look fully up to meet Lance’s gaze again, a light flush on his face. 

Lance felt like his face was on fire. Keith had literally and very obviously checked him out.  _ Keith fucking Kogane had appreciated his ass and legs _ . What a day this was. 

And then Keith smiled a little. “Those shorts look really good on you. You should wear stuff like that a little more often.” There was a pause, and then a fresh blush rapidly broke out on Keith’s face as he seemed to fully think about what he had just said. He spun on his heel and walked out of the bathroom, Shiro smiling one more time at Lance before following him out. 

Lance was frozen in place again, still looking over his shoulder and a flush too dark for his liking on his face. Had that just happened? Had Keith just... _ complimented him? _ Lance swallowed thickly and bit his lip to suppress a squeak that threatened to come out of his mouth. He straightened and went into a stall, locking the door and leaning against the wall before letting out a huge breath. 

Then a grin crossed his face and he went to his messages, quickly sending a text to Allura. He needed to ask her if he could borrow these shorts in the future. Out of anyone in the friend group, she would understand. And she’d make fun of him the least. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro followed behind Keith as he quickly left the bathroom and strode down the hallway back to the art lab. Shiro quickly caught up to the shorter male and kept pace with him, smiling and quirking an eyebrow. “So…” he began. 

“Not a word, Shiro,” Keith stated, the blush on his face only increasing as he remembered what he had walked in on in the bathroom. How he had heard Shiro laughing only to see Lance popping a hip out to exaggerate the sinfully short shorts he was wearing for some reason, not that Keith was complaining at all. And then he had just kept posing, each one making the blush increase on Keith’s face until  _ holy fuck Lance just dropped into a squat holy fuck oh my god his legs and ass holy fucking shit. _ Keith thought his brain had short circuited. 

Shiro elbowed Keith, bringing him back into the present right before he could walk into the corner of the wall they were approaching. “Oh I wasn’t going to say anything you haven’t already told me about.” He grinned slyly at Keith, raising his eyebrows. “Specifically, all your comments about Lance and, I quote, ‘His fantastic ass’ and his “legs that rival Allura’s’.” 

Keith covered his face with his hands, groaning loudly as he sped up his pace, leaving a laughing Shiro behind him to catch up again. “Fuck off, Shiro,” he mumbled, trying to put the event out of his head long enough to make it through the remainder of his class, especially without blushing insanely. 

He failed. Miserably. 


End file.
